This invention relates to cab constructions. More particularly, it relates to an improved construction for a cab intended for use as the operator's cab of an off-highway vehicle.
The design of an operator's cab for an off-highway vehicle--especially a vehicle intended for forestry use--presents several challenges not encountered in vehicles intended primarily for on-highway usage. Specifically, such cabs require extremely effective door seal design because of the weather extremes encountered, and the general lack of in-cab comfort equipment. Further, such cabs require a design that will enable them to move unobstrusively through heavy brush or undergrowth. Still further, such cabs require a design that will maximize the protection afforded the operator upon impact of the cab with heavy obstacles such as fallen logs. This latter requirement becomes even more critical when the cab, such as in the case of an operator's cab for a tree harvester vehicle, has an access door in the leading surface of the cab.